


Сладких снов

by anya_lipwig



Series: Флаффные гараширы [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Warm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya_lipwig/pseuds/anya_lipwig
Summary: Несколько ласковых драбблов про засыпающих Гарака и Башира
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Флаффные гараширы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940569
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Сладких снов

**Author's Note:**

> Для тех, кто не смотрел: Сиско это капитан станции

***

Гарак, бывало, спрашивает: "Дорогой доктор, что это вы там с Сиско обсуждали?", Башир отвечает: "Иди в жопу", и дальше лежат в обнимку и дышат так спокойно.

***

Гарак не любит быть маленькой ложкой, потому что ему постоянно кажется, что со спины его сейчас придушат, поэтому человек сворачивается в клубочек, а ящер обнимает его. Башир худой и горячий как печка, и Гарак во сне вытягивает хвост от удовольствия. Ему снится, что он лежит на раскалённом камне.

***

У Башира ласковые длинные пальцы с короткими ногтями. Он чешет Гарака за ушами, как раз там, где у ящера шейные роговые выступы переходят в очень нежную кожу. А когда гладит по спине, то медленно, по-врачебному тщательно проглаживает двумя пальцами каждый рельефный выступ на позвоночнике. Илим хотел сказать, что гребень не слишком чувствительный, но Джулиан в это же время обычно целует ему шею, поэтому сначала было не до того, а потом появилась привычка, страшная вещь. Когда Гарак ночует один, то, бывает, трётся гребнем о спинку дивана, жмурится и ворчливо бурчит.

***

Смена была тяжёлой. Джулиан со вздохом откинулся вдоль дивана и закрыл глаза. Он лениво вытянул руку и пошарил среди подушек, отделявших его от читающего Гарака. Наконец нащупав мягкий тканевый рукав, он переполз повыше и обхватил шероховатую лапу своей ладонью, сжимая, отпуская и поглаживая. Не открывая глаз, Башир довольно фыркнул и расслабился.

Гарак пробовал читать дальше. Дорогой доктор постарался на этот раз и скачал ему Кафку, где неотвратимость наказания была на весьма приличном для земной литературы уровне. Ящер читал весь вечер. Периодически замирал, уставившись в пространство. Загнанность вечно роющего свой лабиринт существа, ужас ожидания пыток, ощущение отчуждённости и рушащейся реальности. Иногда он бессознательно приоткрывал рот и увлечённо шипел. 

Но от ладони Джулиана шло такое потрясающе нежное тепло, что сосредоточиться было сложно. Гарак посмотрел на блаженно дремлющего любимого. Эта его способность полностью расслабляться была удивительной. 

Как-то раз у них вышел разговор, после второго или третьего перехода подшивания штанов на качественно новый уровень, о том, что если Гарак решит воспользоваться ситуацией и любым образом навредит Баширу, то Сиско из него сделает отбивную с соусом йамок. Илим отметил, что дорогой доктор ничего не понимает в кардассианской кухне, потом оскорбился таким гнусным подозрением, но в душе был доволен, что его любимый человечек, во-первых, начинает брачный ритуал с угроз, в лучших кардассианских традициях, во-вторых, думает о безопасности, в-третьих, довольно лестно подозревает простого портного в безграничном коварстве.

И после того разговора, когда они решили, что для всех безопаснее, если оставить дела делами, а любовь любовью, Башир с федеральной наивностью сделал пометку у себя в голове и так нежился и засыпал возле шпиона, как если бы тот был самой уютной на свете подушкой. Илим с удивлением обнаружил, что такое доверие оказалось почти так же приятно, как прежние подозрения. 

Кроме того, он бы всё равно не навредил Джулиану. Дорогой доктор, наверное бы, расстроился, узнав эту тайну, но никакой информационной ценности он изначально не представлял. Он ему просто понравился.


End file.
